


Jealousy

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some hot guy hitting on Mickey and Ian getting jealous. Mickey amused by seeing this new, different side of Ian. Fluff and cute stuff. x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Eventually, Mickey gave in.  
Ian had managed to convince him to go with him to this party with his co-workers, so there he was, uncomfortable as usual, waiting for Ian to back with their drinks.  
“Hey, man.”  
Mickey turned around, towards the unfamiliar voice, and his eyes landed on this tall, broad shouldered man, who was looking back at him with a knowing grin.  
“Uhm.. hi.” Mickey tried to act normal, he promised Ian he would at least try to be nice.  
“My name’s Matt.” The guy smiled, leaning towards Mickey, who instantly flinched away.  
But the other wasn’t discouraged.  
“And you are..?”  
“Here with someone.” A cold voice came from behind Mickey, who turned around to see Ian, jaw and fists clenched, ready to fight.  
Mickey chuckled softly, placing a hand on Ian’s shoulder and turning back to.. what was it again? Mike? Mark?  
“Yeah, sorry man, not interested.” Mickey put an end to the conversation, gently pushing Ian away.  
“You can bet you’re not.” Mumbled the redhead, almost to himself.  
Mickey spinned Ian around, looking him right in his green eyes.  
“What, you’re jealous?”  
Ian didn’t even try to hide it, he forcely grabbed Mickey’s neck, crushing their lips together.  
“Yes.” He then whispered between kisses. “Yes, I really am.”  
Mickey smiled, one of those smiles meant for Ian and Ian only.  
“No need to, I’m all yours.”


End file.
